


Snow

by Whispers_of_Gallifrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Whispers_of_Gallifrey
Summary: The TARDIS team arrive on a planet covered in snow. Tegan and Turlough know exactly what to do.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I originally named the planet Hoth VI completely unironically. When I read over this, I thought that name sounded familiar and its the snow planet from Star Wars. I mean, at least my brain knows its sci-fi, even if I consciously didn't realise.

“Take that!”

Tegan’s triumphant cry cut through the icy air as her weapon found its mark. The Doctor reeled back, powdered snow exploding across his chest.

My poor celery… the Doctor thought mournfully.

He’d originally thought it was a fantastic idea to travel to the world of Horus VI. The planet’s climate was too cold for the other inhabitants of the solar system, so it had been sold to the human empire, who chose to build it into a holiday resort planet. Despite having a maximum capacity of 5 billion, the waiting list for a fortnight there was at least 3 years long.

Naturally, the Doctor hadn’t booked. They’d just turned up, and could sort the details later.

Being human, Tegan had taken one look at the snow and instantly decided what they should do. Having spent a year in a private school, Turlough decided exactly the same thing.

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!!”

Nyssa and the Doctor blinked at them.

“Okay, so, we’ll split into teams. Me and Turlough, then you two. We’ll take an hour to build our defences, then the battle begins! Okay?”

“…I…guess?” Nyssa was rather confused about the sudden change in Tegan. Not five minutes ago she was complaining about how the Doctor was going to take them to some barren ice rock.

—

Nyssa thought they’d done rather well with their fort. The walls were high and structurally sound, they had lowered areas where they could throw their balls of snow then duck to the side for cover. They’d made plenty of snowballs. They should be undefeatable.

Especially compared to Tegan and Turlough. They’d built two snow men, taking 15 minutes of their time, then dedicated the rest to snowball production. Nyssa thought they were rather foolish and was prepared to win.

– 

Not even half an hour later, Nyssa was forced to take back all her beliefs that they would succeed. Under the persistent barrage of snow from the other team, their fort began to weaken and the sheer force of their throws caused it to crumble.

Now they were left defenceless, with no hope of winning. 

Nyssa watched as the Doctor staggered under Tegan’s blow, falling to the ground. Distracted, she was unaware of Turlough’s projectile until it hit her in the shoulder. She rolled over onto her side with a groan, facing the Doctor in a similar position. 

“We can’t beat them!” He shouted. 

“I know!” Though, even as she said that, an idea began to form in her mind. “Wait! I think I have an idea!”

“Are you sure, Nys-” He was cut short by Turlough flinging snow into his face. “Forget it! Just go for it!” 

Nyssa pushed herself off the ground and began striding towards them, a look of fierce determination (along with snow) plastered on her face. The other three watched on in confused anticipation, unsure what she was doing.

Nyssa strode right up to Tegan, grabbed her coat lapels and pulled her into a deep kiss. The Australian froze in shock, before wrapping her arms around her neck. It was a moment of intense bliss, interrupted by a loud shriek from Tegan. Nyssa had shoved snow down her back. 

“Okay, you win.” She whispered breathlessly 

“I know.” 

They remained locked in a loving embrace, as icy water began spreading across Tegan’s back. She didn’t care though, Nyssa was all the warmth she needed.

In the background, the Doctor used this as a distraction to drop a tonne of snow on top of Turlough.

**Author's Note:**

> Was the love stuff okay? Was the fic itself okay? Please tell me, I'm useless and need reassurance.


End file.
